


I'll Tell You How Beautiful You Are (Until You Believe It)

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Series: Collaborations, Prompts and Requests [15]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, body issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Person B of your OTP feels insecure about how they look while trying on new clothes. Person A then puts their arms around Person B’s waist and tells them how beautiful they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Tell You How Beautiful You Are (Until You Believe It)

It's the way the shirts are too tight _(not like his comfortable and loose sweaters. Sweaters that hide his frame from view.)_ The way the jeans cling to his skin _(unlike his worn and frayed and ripped ones that hang off of his hips.)_ And it's the way it makes him look, even more awkward and wrong than he normally is that has Alec shaking his head, tossing the clothes aside in frustration as he swipes at his eyes, yanking his old clothes back on. ( _Because he can't, can't wear that, can't no matter no much Magnus wants him too.)_

"Alec?" The Warlock questions worriedly as his lover practically darts out of the changing room, catching him by the arm. "Darling, what's wrong? Did they not fit?"

The Shadowhunter takes a shuddering breath, staring at the ground as he shakes his head. He wants Magnus to let him go, _(he could easily break away from the grip if he refused)_ wants him to hold him, _(he needs to be reassured that this, that he, is alright)_ wants to run _(far far away from expectant Warlocks and tight clothes and wrong.)_

"Then why do you look as if you've seen a ghost?"

Alec stays silent, willing away the tears.

"Alexander..." Magnus sighs, pulling him close and holding him as if he's something special and precious.

He makes a noise at that, isn't really sure what it is _(a whimper, a moan, a sob?)_ and slumps against his lover. "They're wrong."

"What's wrong?" Magnus questions gently, running a hand down Alec's back.

"The clothes. They're wrong." He whispers.

"How so?"

"They're too tight and wrong and I look horrible in them." Alec swallows, burying his face into Magnus' chest as old insecurities rise.

"Baby, you look wonderful in them." The Warlock soothes, pressing soft kisses to the top of his lover's head. "You're beautiful and they'll only make you even more so. But if they don't make you comfortable then we won't get them."

And it's so simple, so kind and accommodating that Alec can't help the soft hitching sob that escapes his lips. "Why are you so nice?"

Magnus smiles slightly at that, chuckling softly. "I doubt anyone but you would call me 'nice'."

"But you are." The Shadowhunter whispers, peering up at his lover as his fingers curl into his boyfriend's shirt. "You think I'm beautiful and you never get mad and you're just... Nice."

"That's because you are beautiful." Magnus smiles, stroking his lover's cheek. "And you're too sweet to deserve anything but patience and nice."

A soft blush stains pale cheeks and the Warlock's smile widens as he bends down slightly to press a soft kiss to the other male's lips.

"I love you." Alec whispers shyly.

Magnus gazes at him, eyes gleaming with things that make the Shadowhunter light _(because there's adoration and love and forever in those eyes)._ And Alec is momentarily speechless as his lover answers in turn.


End file.
